Kagura's day with Sesshomaru
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: full summary inside, pairing KaguraXSesshomaru


Kagura's day with Sesshomaru

By: me

Pairing: Kagura x Sesshomaru

Don't own charcters, just plot

Full Summary: First off, Naraku has been defeated! Kagura is enjoying her long awaited freeddom, when she decides to go find her crush, Sesshomaru. And spend the day with him and his group, but at the end when she trys to leave, Seesshomaru stops her. Hmmm? wonder what the demon lord could want?

Up in the sky

Kagura lays on her feather, enjoying the breeze blowing over her face and hair, which she had put up in a pony tail instead of in a bun.

" It's been 2 monthes since that bastard Naraku has been killed. along with Kanna and my other siblings and I finally have my freedom and can come like I want, just like the wind. Yet somehow I feel empty inside, I have my heart, but it's like I'm missing something improtnt in my life." Kagura said.

She then looked up at the night time sky and looked at the moon, which was in a 'crescent' shape and saw the face of her long time crush form around the moon.

' _Of course. Thats who I'm missing in my life. Him._ ' Kagura thought as she landed on a cliff side with a small cave in the side and decided to stay there for the night and the morning, she was going o find her love, Sesshomaru.

Little did Kagura know, that the next it was going to rain a very hard and that her love and his group was heading toward the cave.

Morning

Kagura awoke to the sound of a child talking but the child stopped talking for minute. Kagura assummed it was because she must've seen her and she was surpised when the child said her name.

" Is that you lady Kagura? " the child said as she looked over at the wind demon from inside the cave, when Kagura didn't answer right a way, due to her deep sleep the child said,

" Lord Sesshomaru! Come quick I think Lady Kagura is hurt shes not responding to anything i say!" the child continued as her guardian came up behind her with the imp Jaken and the two headed dragon Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru looked over at the wind demon as well and saw nothing that made him think she was hurt, so he thought she was still sleeping, which she was.

" Rin stop worrying, she is fine. Just resting." he said as he went further into the cave and toward Kagura, who was starting to wake up from her deep sleep.

When Kagura woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was being surrounded by the very people she was going to go out and find this morning.

" What are you guys doing here? **I** was going to see you guys this morning." Kagura asked/told them.

" It was raining outside and Lord Sesshomaru saw this cave before the rain got any worse than what it was before we got here." Rin answered the wind demon nd sked a question of her own, " Why did you want to come see us for? Is because of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagura for split second had a look of shock on her face when she heard what Rin had asked then the look was gone, but not before Sesshomaru saw it.

' _What was that look for? Maybe Rin asked the right question about her wanting to see me. Judging by that look, she did. _' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

_' How did Rin know my real reason was because of him?' _ Kagura thought as she answered the young girl.

" I got bored and wanted to see how some old friends were doing and hopefully to spend the day with them." Kagura said, but not answering the second question, which both Rin and Sesshomaru noticed.

_' I was right/! '_ They thought at the same time.

" As if Lord Sesshomaru would want to spend even a second with you! Let alone a day! don't make me laugh." Jaken said rudely.

" Jaken."

" Yes milord?"

BANG!!!

" Ow."

Sesshomaru looke over at Kagura for a moment before he said, " When the rain ends you are welcomed to join us, if you wish."

Kagura looked at him with surprise in her eyes nd answered in an eualiy surprised voice, " Sure. I'd love too."

After 2 hours the rain stopped and it was now noon.

" Rin."

" Yes milord." Rin replied.

" Are you hungry?" He asked her.

" Yes milord."

" Then you must fend for yourself."

" Ok!" And with that, Rin took off in the direction of the forest.

After a minute or two Sesshomaru sent Jaken after her along with Ah-Un, as they followed Rin's scent, they found her just at the edge of the forest, having not gone very far, for she knew her guardian was going to send them after her.

When they were out of site, kagura couldn't hlp but ask, " I thought you said she was to fend for herself?"

" I did. But I only send Jaken and Ah-Un with her for protection from lesser demons in the forest as she finds something to eat." Sesshomaru answered.

" Oh." Kagaura replied.

After that there was a silence between the two for a few minutes until Sesshomaru asked," How is your freedom going?"

" Fine. The only thing I do is what I feel like doing, instead of what naraku wanted me to do." _' And realizing how much I love you. ' _ Kagura answered/thought.

" That's not the whole story Kagura. Why did you want to come to me and my group today? Don't try and lie. I can smell when you do." Sesshomaru replied/asked.

" Well I haven't seen you guys sincee Naraku was killed. And..." Kagura started, but stopped. She didn't want him to know the other reason why she had wnte to find his group was because she was missing the demon lord or the fact that she was in love with him and that she was feeling a little only the past few days and felt like having some company for while.

" And?"

" I was kind of loney and wanted some company." She told him, just part of it won't hurt.

" Why did you seek us out? Why not my worthless half brother and his friends?" Sesshomaru asked again.

" Well me and your brother and his friends are not exactly on good terms, since I did try and kill them more then once. And even if did want to go to them, Inuyasha would kill me first and ask the questions afterwards."

" I'm sure his mate wouldn't let him." Sesshomaru replied, " She'd problay 'sit' him to hell and back then back again." He continued.

After that there was no more talk until they heard Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un coming back from their little food hunt.

" What kept you guys?" Kagura asked them as they came over to her and Sesshomaru.

" Well if must know wench, Rin found some apples and had to climb on top of me to get them, once she did she wouldn't stop asking me to some for Ah-Un and that took nearly 5 minutes because the stupid creature wouldn't eat them!" Jaken nearly shouted at the win demon, because he didn't trust her like Rin **and** his Lord seem to.

Of course Ah-Un didn't like being called stupid by the imp and wlked over to him, well more liked **stepped** on him and back over to where Sesshomaru and Kagura were with Rin on his back.

When Jaken got up from the ground he too got went over to where the others were and when Sesshomaru had all his group members together he started walking with Kagura beside him.

The rest of the day went by without any trouble until it near sunset.

As the group was resting after walking all day, with ocasnal stops for food or the bathroom ( Rin ), Sesshomaru smelt a hot spring near by and told Rin and Kagura about it.

" Really Lord Sesshomaru?!" Rin asked exictedly, because it has been awhile since her last bath and couldn't wait to go to the hot springs and was excited as well because she never got to go to any hot spring while naraku was alive.

" Yes Rin. You and kagura can go to the hot springs if you wish to." Sesshomaru replied to the happy child as she ran over to Kagura and grabbed her hand and began dragging her to where Sesshomaru said the springs where.

" Hurry Lady Kagura!"

" Slow down Rin the springs ain't going to get up and walk off." Kagura replied to her as continued to drag Kagura behind her.

When the girls were out of site Sesshomaru sent Jaken to get Rin and Kagura something to eat for the night, while he went scouting for any danger around their camp.

When Sesshomaru got back, he noticed a fire going, fish put around it, Jaken beside Ah-Un and Rin sitting beside the fire waiting for the fish to get done. But no Kagura and didn't like the feeling of having her there, because like Kagura, he was in love the wind demon as much as she was with him.

" Rin, where is Kagura? " he asked the young girl.

" She said she was going to stay at the springs a few more minutes and she said had to go afterwards and told me to say bye for her." Rin answered sadly, because she concered kagura as her mother and her Lord Sesshomaru as her father, and didn't want kagura to leave, much how Sesshomaru was feeling right now.

" Rin. You stay here with Jaken and do not leave his site until I get back." Sesshomaru told his ward as he turned toward the forest.

" Yes papa." Rin said quietly, but not quietly enough because as Sesshomaru turned around, he smiled a small smile at what she had called him.

_' Don't worry...my daughter, your mother and father will be here when you wake.' _Sesshomaru thought as he went to the hot springs.

When Sesshomaru got there, he went to the far side of the springs and stripped out of his armor and clothes and got into the water behind Kagura, who didn't know he was there until she felt his arms around her.(Sesshomaru's arm had come back on it's own after the first year of going atfer Naraku)

" I heard you were leaving us after you where done here." Sesshomaru said as he started to rub his hands around Kagura's stomach causing her arousal to kick in and Sesshomaru could smell it.

" Yes I'm leaving. I told you I only wanted to spend the day here with guys." Kagura said as she lene her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

" Rin Dosen't want you to leave." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her shoulder, " And neither do I." He continued.

" Why?" Kagura asked, the question was for two reasons, one why Rin dos3n't want her to leave, two why Sesshomaru dosen't want her to leave.

" We love you. Rin loves you like her own mother and I love you for you." Sesshomaru answered her as he turned her around to face him.

" Sesshomaru, You don't know how happy that makes me feel." Kagura replied to him, " Because I love as well and when I get out of here I'll tell Rin that I love like my own daughter as well.

" That is **if** you get out here." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

The next day when the love birds woke up it was dawn and they quickly got dressed and went back to the camp site and found everyone asleep and decided to get some more sleep before they all woke up.

Just as they sit down under a tree, Rin wakes up and goes over to where her new parents are and gets in between them and picks up her new father's hand and her new mothers hand and wraps them together and around her and she went back to sleep with her new family.

THE END

Please Review:)


End file.
